Pack of Red Wolves: Kuwait's Pups
These six are Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit their page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use them in a story. These six are Capone's older siblings and Kuwait's older wolf pups. Appearances Boris: He is largest out of all of them. He is a red wolf. He has reddish fur on his ears, head, neck, body, and tail. He also has creamish fur on his paws, legs, and snout. He has brown eyes. He also has a dark red diamond mark on his chest. Aderes: She is the second largest. She looks like Boris but has a dark red mark on her chest like a baby bottle. Kepler: He is the third largest. He looks like Boris but has a dark red mark on his chest that looks like a lookout tower. Samarra: She is the fourth largest. She looks like Boris too but has a dark red mark on her chest that looks like a shield Torak: He is fifth largest. He also looks like Boris but has a dark red mark on his chest that looks like a medicine bowl. Theron: Smallest of all them but bigger than Capone. She looks like Boris but has a dark red mark on her chest that looks like a spear and sword crisscrossing each other. Personalities Boris: He is wise wolf the other members of the pack look up to him for advice. A noble and courageous leader. He can be a bit impatient sometimes even though Torak is trying to help him with his impatience. Aderes: A protective wolf. She is often seen interacting with the pups of the pack. Protecting them with her life. Kepler: He is protective and tough wolf also often see on a high point around the pack. Samarra: Protective like Aderes and Kepler. She is often seen patrolling the pack territory. Torak: He is wise wolf also. He is a caring and loving wolf. Who often helps wolves of the pack with their problems. Theron: She is a fast and impatient wolf too. But if anyone mistakes her for a boy you will get on her bad side. Their Roles in the Red Wolf Pack Boris He is the alpha of the pack after he challenged Wolfrick, the old pack alpha. A little while after he banished Capone out of the pack. Aderes She is a pupsitter. Kepler He is a lookout wolf. Samarra She is a guardian. Torak He is the lead pack mage and the lead therapy wolf. Theron She is the lead hunter for the pack. Crushes *Boris' crush is Julu. The two met a few weeks after he became an alpha. He figured out he had a crush on her and told her the day after they met. He made her the female alpha of the Red Wolf Pack. They then have pups of their own later on. *Aderes does not have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions *Kepler does not have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions *Samarra does not have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions *Torak does not have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions *Theron has a crush on Igor. The two met after Igor joined the pack. The two hunt a lot together. Theron then knew she had a crush on him. The two get married and have two pups, Kindra and Jordi. Friends *Igor *Ashes *Noah Family *Mother: Kuwait *Boris' Mate/Sister-in-law to the others: Julu *Theron's Mate/Brother-in-law to the others: Igor *Theron's Son/Nephew to the others: Jordi *Theron's Daughter/Niece to the others: Kindra *Younger Brother: Capone *Sister-in-law: Adolpha *Nephew: Gai *Nephew: Merrick *Nephew: Tyzonn *Niece: Mysti *Niece: Atilla Trivia *Boris' name means warrior in Slavic. *Aderes' name means protector in Israeli. *Samarra's name means guardian in American. *Theron's name means hunter in Greek. *Torak is named after the main character in the book series the "Chronicles of Ancient Darkness". *Kepler is named after famous German mathematician, astronomer, and astrologer, Johannes Kepler. *Boris has a learning disability. *They are all part of the Red Wolf Pack. *Boris, Samarra, Torak, Aderes, Kepler, and Theron love to spoil their nieces, nephews, and pups. Stories/Songs By Me: *Capone's Backstory By Others: *Airplanes ( julu and Boris's version) (Boris only) Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Wolf Category:Wolfs Category:Wolves Category:Red Wolf Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Boy Character Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Adult animals Category:Adult Pup Category:Animals Category:Friendly Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Red Wolf Pack Member Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sister Category:Older Brother